


Melvin Dooinverse

by melvindoo



Category: Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvindoo/pseuds/melvindoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An small alternate universe fanfic where the call wasn't for Scooby after all. Featuring Melvin Doo from the Scooby Doo movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melvin Dooinverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) this is my first Scooby fic, featuring my favourite character from the Scooby Doo movie, Melvin Doo. I thought his character really deserved more exploration than the film gave it, so I tried by best to make a quick alternate universe fic. I'd appreciate any feedback and I hope it wasn't too out of character but I'm simply trying my best! Enjoy! Sorry if it's a little spooky but it is set on Spooky Island after all. REPOST FROM MY Fanfiction dot net account!

It was a bright and sunny day, and Melvin Doo was smiling. It was his first visit to the fabled Spooky Island, and hopefully his last. Melvin Doo had things to do, so he could not stay at Spooky Island for long, but he was certainly glad to have some sunshine on his face for what felt like the first time in years.

"Ah," The young man said out loud to no one in particular, "Nothing can go wrong. Not here, not on my watch."

Little did he know… he was wrong?

After a good night's rest, Melvin headed out of his abode to see some sights. From left to right, to up and down, good times were being had. It would have been nice if Melvin could have come here with someone else, but alas, he knew no one. No one good, anyway.

"What's a Melvin to Doo?" He wondered out loud, his feet taking him wherever he pleased. It really was beautiful, he thought. Even though it was a horror resort. HE felt slightly cursed but he decided it was probably something he ate.

Then it happened.

Later that evening, Melvin was at a bar or a party or something of that nature. Again he was allowing himself to take in the sights and sounds of Spooky Island, letting himself feel normal, feel bright as the daylight's sun. He even indulged in a drink. "I suppose I'll wet my whistle." He spoke out loud, to no one in particular. No one could have heard him anyway in the loud thumping music.

As he wet his whistle, he noticed a peculiar sight. Was that dog talking?

"No, it must be my imagination. I appear to have become wasted."

Nevertheless he continued to drink, eyes fixed on the imaginary dog. He felt some sort of strange competition toward the young pup, like he must somehow best him. At the very least, he thought, Melving Doo was better at drinking. He felt a little cheeky.

That's when it happened.

"We got a Mr Doo here? I got a call for a Mr Doo."

The words from the bar guy's mouth echoed around in Melvin Doo's head over and over until it finally hit. And when it hit, it hurt like hell.

He was Mr Doo.

He mustered up all the courage in his body to stand up and accept the call. Certainly there was a chance that the phone call was actually for someone else, another Doo, but… no. Don't be ridiculous, he thought. The call was for him. There was only one Melvin Doo.

He stood up, inhaling deeply.

"Uh, Melvin Doo?"

For a moment, there was silence. It was like the universe had paused just to keep Melvin Doo in horrifying suspense.

Finally, the bartender nodded, solemnly.

"Yes. Melvin Doo."

It was like something in the universe happened that wasn't supposed to happen.

Melvin walked toward the bar and picked up the phone. It didn't look good. He had hoped this trip would be fun, a relaxing break, a time to take in the sun and sights and sounds. If only the call had been for someone else. If only he weren't the one and only Doo.

Shakily, he brought the receiver to his ear, and heard the sinister voice from down the line, his whole body shivering with dread.

"Melvin Doo, we're coming for you."


End file.
